


how’d you get to find love

by kotobukibento



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crushes, First Love, First Meeting, M/M, Pining, Volleyball, komi and saru both are bullied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukibento/pseuds/kotobukibento
Summary: Spring was the season that they had met, but as the seasons went on slowly a relationship which started over a bump bloomed into something more.
Relationships: Komi Haruki/Sarukui Yamato
Kudos: 6





	how’d you get to find love

**Spring** , the beginning of the new school year and the beginning of high school for Komi Haruki. He was offered a position at Fukurodani Academy due to his work as a libero in middle school. Being asked to join the school with one of the best volleyball teams? Of course he took the chance with a few of his friends from middle school. What he lacked in height, he had in temper and attitude, which was quickly learnt while in the halls when someone knocked into him.   
“Sorry.” He heard from the person who he had knocked into. A glare already appeared on the smaller’s face.  
“You should watch where you’re going.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you.” The male who was taller than him had a small smile on his face, somewhat like a monkey as he put his hands in a position of surrender.  
“Stop smiling about it.”  
“I’m not?” The words of questioning riled Komi up more, about to take a step forward to yell at him some more, but was eventually pulled away by his friends.

Sarukui Yamato was also in his first year, feeling puzzled about being told he was smiling again. He couldn’t help that his lips were tilted upwards. He had been offered a position at Fukurodani Academy due to potential being seen in his spikes and serves. His middle school didn’t make it far within the tournament, but yet he still was asked to join. He may have been tall, but he often kept his thoughts to himself, allowing himself to be backed into a corner a few times. 

At tryouts Komi glared at Sarukui, causing him to try and hide behind a loud and multi-colored haired guy. Introductions from the first years had begun with a threat that it’s about skill, not where you came from before everyone was split into teams of two. Sarukui being paired off with the multi-coloured haired male who he later learnt was named Bokuto Koutarou while Komi was placed with a male with golden hair named Konoha Akinori and a male with his hair spiked like a hawk named Washio Tatsuki. From time to time his gaze would shoot over to the male he didn’t like and watch him set for the louder male, who would cheer himself on every time he got a point and tried to get the curly haired male to join in. 

Tryouts lead to some first years leaving, not meeting the levels needed for the team, but everyone who was here knew it wasn’t the last level of training for them to be accepted or not. 

Over the weak, more practices were held and more members were kicked. During that time, the duo had learnt each other’s names and began to befriend the three that they had previously practiced with. Often practicing together in a circle to keep the ball up. Even if the libero didn’t like the curly haired male, he was glad to be in a group of people with like minds and a want to play volleyball. 

**Summer** , was the season of practice and official matches, a first for the first years at Fukurodani, but all five of them who had stuck were excited. To step on a new school ground with new teams. None of them played in practice or official matches except for Bokuto from time to time. Guess that’s a part of being new and waiting for if a senpai got hurt if you might be called in. 

The group continued to wait, wait until it was there time to be in the match or to just take over so a senpai could have a break. All of them sat on the edge of their seats, just waiting for the possible chance. 

“Sarukui” All five of them looked over at the coach while the game was going on. The curly haired male looked confused before getting up to speak to him. No one was exactly sure what was going on, until he was handed a paddle with a number on it.   
“No way” Akinori mumbled as all of them realised he was going to be opted in. The four of them knew Sarukui had a strong spike, but would it be strong enough to get through the blockers. Everyone, but Bokuto winced at the thought of how badly this could go, as Sarukui stood up to the edge of the court and held the number up.   
“Wait, they're letting him serve?” Mumbles could be heard through the team as he made his way onto the court. 

The team held their breath as he bounced the ball in front of him. To think the guy who hid behind Bokuto their first day was going to be the one to serve right now. Yeah, he’d come out of his shell a bit, but what if all these eyes on him scared him and caused them to lose a point. Yet when the serve happened Haruki didn’t feel his eyes leave the other’s body. It was like the world went into slow motion as the jump serve occurred. He just stared at the person he thought he disliked, but yet his body felt warm from just watching something as simple as watching a serve. Was that what this feeling of dislike actually was? Was it that he felt more for the male whose lips tilted up into a smile. _I like girls_ he thought to himself, yet this, this alone made him question his sexuality, but gave him the need to actually become friends with Yamato and gain his trust. 

**Autumn** , the season where things began to change. Sarukui and Komi began to get closer to each other. The taller wouldn’t hide away as much and would offer to spend time with him outside of school, outside of practice. It was surprising how quickly they began to become close. Komi learnt fairly quickly that Sarukui was pretty laid back, often not fighting for himself due to not wanting any trouble and that he was insecure about his face. Komi also opened up about himself about his height and his need to try and be bigger by his words.

It had become common for them to visit each other’s houses even if they lived in two different directions and every Thursday they’d go to the arcade. The biggest surprise was how close they had become from only a few weeks of Komi realising his feelings. He wouldn’t tell Sarukui of course. That’d be too embarrassing to admit to another male. 

They had begun walking to Sarukui’s home. He lived a few streets away from the academy so it was no big deal. They never really had an issue going to his place, until the taller just stopped. His gaze went straight to the group in front of him and his new found friend.   
“Let’s go a different way” He mumbled, taking a few steps back before he caught the group's attention.  
“What do you mean? We always go this way.” The short rocket responded before looking over at the group. “Did something happen with them?”  
“It’s nothing really-“

“Oi.” They heard from the distance, causing Sarukui to wince. Komi wondered what this group had done to him. The other male had confessed to some of the things he had gone through due to bullies, but not all.   
“Komiyan, let's just go, please” The taller one said, his voice going quiet as his eyes stuck to the ground. He looked scared, like something may have happened if he even looked at the group in front of him.

“Monkey boy really got himself a friend, ha?  
“They’re probably boyfriends since who’d want someone as pathetic as him?”  
“Can’t show any emotion other than smiling. Even when his face is bloody.”

From those words, Komi felt something build inside of him. He never knew that Sarukui’s bullying had been that bad. It made him regret his actions when they first met since it was clear he wasn’t able to control the way his lips were tilted at all times.  
“Did anyone ask for your opinion?” The smaller male asked, taking a step in front of Sarukui. The taller soon did put his head in his hands, thinking he was truly going to be done for now. 

“Komi, please-“ Even though Sarukui was scared for what might happen, he did feel his heart race. He wasn’t sure if it was due to anxiety, fear or the fact that someone had been standing up for him. It honestly was a first for him that someone wanted to be there to defend him. It was strange, but he didn’t mind the feeling of being so close to someone that they would stand up for you. It made him happy actually, but he had to make sure he got Komi out of there before they both ended up bloody and bruised.

 **Winter**. The month where the third years were busy studying and the first years finally got a chance in a match. Sarukui became a pinch server for some games and Komi wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off him and Komi would become the libero when the current would need a break. It became a match of staring at each other when the other would play. Be proud when the other scored or defended. It felt amazing, but they never knew what the next year would bring.

When vacations came, the pair would spend a lot of time together or be invited out as a group with Bokuto. They both enjoyed their time, but wanted more moments like this together.


End file.
